The Story of Rex
by Zero The Beast From The East
Summary: What would happen if GT never happened but Goku and Vegeta still achieved SSJ4 and a new saiyan more powerful than all present on Earth combined. Read and Find out OOC Vegeta OCxBulla
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day for the Z-Fighters which included training, training and more training. Vegeta and Goku were sparring in SSJ4 just for fun. Tien and Yamcha were working on fusion, so far they had an overly scrawny and a morbidly obese version. Gohan and Krillen decided it would be fun to spar and Krillen was actually holding his own against the strongest man alive. Trunks and Goten decided to fuse and try to achieve SSJ4. Gohan had gotten over his fears and was able to achieve not only SSJ3 but SSJ4. All was well until Gohan was able to notice a pod much like what Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta arrived in. "Dad, we've got company!" Gohan said terrified that a new threat was going to come and take Videl away again.

"Yes, and this one's a saiyan," Vegeta says with his patented full tooth smirk on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" the fully complete Tiencha says just before he separates. As they rush towards the crash sight they tense up getting ready for the fight they believe will be waiting for them. All the saiyans drop out of there ascended forms and fusions to conserve energy.

When they arrive they drop into there fighting stance upon feeling the immense power level that was stronger than Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta In SSJ4 combined that resides inside the pod. The door slowly descends as vast amounts of steam poor out from the sides. A dark figure slowly begins to step through the mist until it's completely out. The steam clears to reveal, a fifteen year old boy with a tail and thick black hair and Iris-less black eyes he is wearing a cotton gi similar to Gohan's Saiyaman outfit's but red and black. He is wearing rounded rectangle glasses with platinum rims.

"Huh, oh, Prince Vegeta!" the saiyan says drowsily while bowing to Vegeta.

"Rise, young warrior, present yourself to us" Vegeta says in a tone of honor and respect for this new saiyan.

"My name is Rexacious N. Zephyr, but I would much prefer being called Rex, I am a former slave of Cooler and Frieza. I am 15 earth years old. I can achieve SSJ4, stop myself from becoming the Oozaru, and destroy Jupiter with a stare, literally." Rexacious says in a tone of respect for Vegeta.

"Rex, there is know reason to be so formal, I have no title now that 99.9999999999999999999999% of our race is dead I am no longer a prince now I'm an Earthling maybe not by birth but by choice," Vegeta says to everyone's surprise.

"If it pleases you Vegeta," Rex says shaking Vegeta's hand.

"Why are you here Rex?"

"Now that Frieza and Cooler are dead I am searching for a home and other planet's aren't saiyan friendly so I landed here hoping this one is."

"Rex, you are welcome to stay with me and my family," Vegeta says.

"Thank you."

"Now allow me to introduce these people, Kakarot,"

"Call me Goku" Goku says firing a Son Grin

"Gohan, who is Kakarot's oldest son, Goten who is his other child,"

"Nice to meet ya."

"Krillen, the strongest non-fused human alive,"

"Hello"

"Tien and Yamcha who when fused become the strongest human alive."

"Sup," they both say.

"And my son Trunks."

"Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you all, It seems I interrupted your training, for that I apologize,"

"No problem whatsoever we were going to go home anyway," Goku says.

"Do you have any other personal belongings in your pod?" Vegeta asks.

"No, I don't Cooler and Frieza burned every thing I owned,"

"How can someone as powerful as you be captured?"

"I had killed Frieza who had been in his final form at 100 percent while I was fighting him and Cooler who were trying to capture me but weren't succeeding I had knocked out Cooler who was in his Final Form and killed Frieza, While I was delivering Frieza his death Cooler fired a death beam to my back which knocked me out,"

"How did you become so powerful?" Trunks asked.

"I had trained for 10 years to avenge all the saiyans, after almost dieing being a saiyan my strength increased and through training and several near deaths with Frieza and Cooler I became so strong a looked at them with ki coming out of my eyes they disintegrated so that's how that happened,"

"Well I suppose we should head back to Capsule Corp.,"Krillen says.

End of Chapter


	2. Moving In with the Briefs

The Z-Fighters including Rex landed in front of Capsule Corp. the Saiyans excluding Rex ran inside while the Humans walked pleasantly in and Rex decided to walk painfully slow into the living complex.

"Woman! I'm hungry!" Vegeta exclaims yelling at his wife, Bulma who was in the living room watching 'Days of our Lives' with Bulla.

"Alright Vegeta! And stop calling me Woman!" Bulma retorts. "Who's your new friend?" she says as Rex walks through the door.

"My name is Rex Ma'am."Rex says politely.

"I can tell you have manners, my name is Bulma and this is Bulla."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Rex says as he shakes their hands. He then takes off his shoes and places them on the mat near the door that apparently at one point said WELCOME but more than likely at a Vegeta attempt now says GO AWAY. "Misses Bulma would you like some assistance in preparing the food?"

"Thanks for the offer but no once you get used to living with so many Saiyans and fighters you learn how to make large amounts of food in short amounts of time," Bulma says while baking a ham the size of an entire stereo system and mixing some Insta-Ramen.

"Misses Bulma Vegeta had said that I could stay here, if it's not that much trouble than may I?" Rex asked.

"Sure it's a big house why not," Bulma says smiling while putting dinner on the table. (CC. Technology plus really good and fast cooker= a meal fit for 10 Saiyans appetite and a small army's 4 course meal)

After dinner Bulma shows Rex to where he shall be staying. The room was two down from Trunks's and right across from Bulla's the room itself was fairly plain It had a white set bed with pine wood base, a pine nightstand, a pine dresser, a pine wardrobe, a pine desk big enough for 3 Gohan's to all work at the same time, A CC. Television and a CC. Computer.

"Feel free to decorate it as you please the bathroom is right in front of Trunks's room garden is just down the hall and the library is right next to the garden and considering your 'Saiyanis' the Gravity Room is downstairs and two doors to your left.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, and please allow me to work off my room and board," Rex says bluntly as if no emotion ever existed.

"No don't worry about it help keep the planet safe and don't hurt my daughter, and you'll not have to pay for anything," Bulma says in a content voice.

"No please let me-" Rex says before he get's cut off by Bulma.

"Do not worry about that if its Saiyan manner could you rub it off on Vegeta but I'm the richest woman in the world and you're going to help me any way you'll keep Vegeta distracted while I go and do things." Bulma says cheerfully. "Go get to know Bulla she'll want to meet you." And the she's off to do who knows what who knows where.

"**She does have a point I should get to know Bulla" **Rex thinks as he leaves his room and knocks on Bulla's door.

**A./N. Sorry for the Shorter chapter but It's late and I ran out of ideas for this Chapter If you want to see any special thing in this story give it to me in a review and if it's good I'll do a chapter with it. Peace Out**

**ZEROHEROES23**


	3. The True full Story of Rex's History

Rex knocked three times on Bulla's door. He had changed out of his Red and Black Training Gi and in to a more comfortable pair of blue jeans and Capsule Corp. T-Shirt, red with black writing. Bulla opened the door wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, and a t-shirt that was big for her so that she would be comfy, which was more than likely at one point her mother's. "Hello Rex," Bulla says waving him in, as he entered the room he knew one thing this girl liked pink, everywhere was pink, the bed, the walls, the doors, the ceiling, the dresser, the vanity, the lamp, even the T.V. was pink.

"I see you like pink," Rex says stating the obvious.

"My, my, how could you have come to that conclusion Captain obvious?" She says with a tone of sarcasm.

"Correction, Captain Zephyr of, well nothing now." He says with what started as jokingly became self-pity and some self-hatred.

**Play your cards right big boy and maybe captain of my heart, wait did I just think that? **Bulla thought showing a teensy-weensy bit of arrogance. "Well care to tell me why you came to visit the room of, as Trunks calls it HORROR, and as I call it mine. "

"Your mother suggested I get to know you since I would be living here, and for you to get to know me, the only ones of the group you guys have who don't know my story are you and Gohan's daughter Pin was it?" Rex says.

"Her name is Pan."

"Ah, thank you well I suppose you would like to hear the story?"

"Yes, yes I would,"

"Well, when I was two earth years old I had learned my parents and the rest of the known Saiyan race had been killed since I was essentially the only one left, these people from a different planet called Yoshogun put me in this special chamber where one person could train in there for 8 earth years and it be 35 earth years out side so at that point thanks to that special training I was as powerful as your dad is in SSJ1 normally and was able too go through all the Super Saiyan stages at will. Then while it was a week before I was able to come out a random soldier of Cooler's that liked him and Frieza decided to go to planet Spopopo, which neighbored Yoshogun, and use their dragon balls to bring Frieza and Cooler back. In return the soldier wished that the two would work together to rule the Universe. They happily agreed.

Then they Invaded Yoshogun which caused them to let me out, so I could protect them. I fought Cooler and Frieza head on in their final forms. I had been Super Saiyan two at the time after I had killed Frieza only for him to be revived afterwards, Cooler hit me with a death beam which knocked me out and nearly killed me; I gained a lot of power after that fight.

Having found a new toy they decided to keep me. They would, rape me, beat me, nearly kill me, truth be told I could say every punishment they did to me and it would take halve as long as I was there.

I eventually became strong enough to defeat them with the focus technique. Which I did so and flew back to Yoshogun. They gave me a Saiyan space pod and told me to go to Earth. After Three years of traveling and training I landed on Earth ,as powerful as you see now."

"Wow such an interesting story, I'm getting chills just thinking about it. What would you do if you had to fight them again?" she asks wanting to see what his answer was, as she felt at ease around him after his compelling story.

"I dunno, punch?" he says nonchalantly which cause Bulla to erupt into a fit of laughter and start rolling on her bed.

"So, have you mated yet?" she asks. **Were did THAT come from?** She thought.

"Truth be told you and your mother are the only females I've ever met." he says blushing.

"So unless you're gay then it's a no."

"Yes."

"You're Gay!" She asks. **He's gay T_T **she thinks.

"No, I'm not gay; I said yes as in yes I'm not gay."

"So, just to be clear, you're not gay?"

"I am not gay."

**YAY HE'S NOT GAY! DO THE HAPPY DANCE, DO THE HAPPY DANCE! **She thinks her inner self doing her happy dance.

"So what about you Bulla what makes you tick?"

"I'm normal essentially. I'm not a fighter but I always support Daddy and the others when they do. I like to shop, and I'm best friends with Pan."

"Yeah, well, it's been nice to get to know you Bulla." He says getting up to go his room and get ready to sleep.

"Back at'cha Rex see you tomorrow for breakfast." She says secretly wishing he wouldn't go, but she had a plan, a very well thought out, incredibly Pan-proof plan to find out a certain fact.

_**End of Chapter Three**_

_**A/N It took 2 hours to write this with my computer constantly coming unplugged and having to reboot only for me to come back and make me Redo (which made me write it a different way each time)**_ _**After I gained a lot of power after that fight. I'll post chapter four after I get five more reviews**_

_**Next Time: Beginning of the end of Rex's Sanity in more than one way.**_


	4. The death of a dude

Rex had just left Bulla's room when she decided to begin her Pan-proof plan, Operation Rexbmine, which she had thought of while listening to his story. "To start my plan I need Trunks' help," she says quietly to make sure Rex didn't hear her even with his advanced Saiyan Hearing. She then leaves her room and goes to Trunks' room where ,luckily, he didn't find him with another random girl, instead he was talking to his father about the same topic she was going to, Saiyan Mating.

"Bulla/princess when did you get here," The Saiyan men say respectively upon noticing her arrival.

"About ten seconds ago, I need top talk to both of you about something," she says with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Who's the boy I'll kill him," they both say, anger on they're face with killing intent noticeable by Rex in the other room.

"You couldn't if you fused at Super Saiyan Four," she says proudly.

"Y-you m-mean Rex!" Trunk's exclaims terrified of what could happen.

"Yes Rex," she says sticking out her tongue.

"At least she found a respectable mate, and at prime Mating age too! So what do you need to know princess?" Vegeta says excited that his little girl found a strong mate.

"How do you get a Saiyan boy to like you?" Bulla asks hoping the answer will get her into Rex's arms.

"Bulla," Trunks says, "The boy already likes you, after he left your room he came here and asked a bit about you and what love is before he left I could hear him mumble 'I must love Bulla'."

Silence until, **"REX LOVES ME!"** both Bulla and her inner self say after she leaves the room.

"He better treat her right or me, you, Goten, Gohan, and Kakarot will turn SSJ4 and fuse to take him down." Vegeta says smirk-smiling "But I doubt he will, they're to good for each other."

_**With Rex**_

Rex had just heard this weird shrill scream it sounded like it said 'Necks Loath Pee' or 'Rex Loves Me' he decided it must've been the first because he loved Bulla and she wasn't one to scream.

_**Back With Bulla**_

**Well now my plan is null and void.** Bulla thinks. She then begins thinking of what it would be like if Rex and her ended up getting married and having a family. "That would be nice, Bulla," an o-so familiar voice says.

"Rex! What are you doing in here? And what would be nice?" Bulla asked slightly confused.

"Did I forget to mention that I learned how to read minds?" Rex says.

Bulla gasps, then sighs dreamily at the thought of Rex wanting to grow old with her and for Saiyans even crossbreeds that's a very long time.

"Bulla." Rex says waving a hand over her glazed eyes, "Bullllllllllaaaaaa," Rex says ,stretching it like a piece of taffy while snapping his fingers in her face.

"Yes," she says breaking out of her trance.

"You tranced for a second and started to go Super Saiyan but I snapped you out before you could." Rex explains placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Bulla blushes at the contact. "Well well, you blush at that but not me essentially saying I love you?" He says smirking.

"I was running on adrenaline from what Trunks told me," She says.

"I told him not to tell, remind me to go SSJ1 on him later," he says smiling.

She giggles at this and says "Well if he hadn't we wouldn't be in this position now," while hinting at they're position which was she was in his lap while his arms were around her's.

"I suppose so but, I think we could have worked it out on our own," he says but whispered the last part in her ear.

"I just know I'm glad said what he did."

"Me too baby, me too." He then leaned down to kiss her until...

"BULLA COME QUICK," Bulma yells terrified.

"I'll take you," Rex says picking her up and rushing off to where the scream was heard, the Capsule Corp. research lab.

"What's wrong," she asks then she sees _it, __**"OH MY KAMI" **_she screams even louder than Bulma. On the floor was the dead corpse of Mr. Briefs.

"He's not dead, not yet at least," Rex says picking up Mr. Briefs.

"How can you tell Rexy?" Bulla asks trying to get over the fact that her Grandfather is laying, nearly dead, in her boyfriends arms.

"His heart is beating, faintly but at a quick pace, he had a heart attack, followed by an electric shock, but he needs medical help, but it seems he's partly saiyan maybe an eighth, this condition is a Saiyan heart condition, it makes your heart beat faintly but it's pace is greater than what a human heart could withstand," he explains while performing what seems to be Saiyan medical care.

"Will he live?" Bulma asked when he was done.

"Yes, but not for much longer." Rex says as he begins to ing a sort of saiyan medical song Onij camano cala isami kono me bakaray mesomo kono emaji naho menono say e bonoray. As he finishes Mr. Briefs wakes up but seems to be only half awake.

"Bulma come here," Mr. Briefs says somewhat drunkenly.

"Yes Dad?" Bulma asks in tears

" Look on the top shelf above my dirty magazines there should be a book on submarine sandwiches in that book there's a letter containing the location of my will," Mr. Briefs says hurriedly and then he starts to breath heavily. "As Rex said I'm only going to live for a short time, and I'm one-eighth Saiyan you are one-sixteenth, Bulla you are nine-sixteenths Saiyan.

Rex." Mr. Briefs says after all of this he turns to Rex. "In the short time I've known yo, you have turned into everything I wanted for my daughter but she ended up getting Vegeta, but, you have Bulla, treat her well and I will not haunt you In the afterlife." He says and finishes with a chuckle. He than drifts off into a permanent slumber.

"Alert the funeral home Dr. Briefs has past on," Rex says picking up the body and taking it into the main room.


	5. No clue

_**Sorry it took so long to update but I never got the reviews I wanted so I want 5 more reviews I'm only asking for five more then I'll write the next chapter kthxbye**_

It's been three weeks since Mr. Briefs funeral and will assigning. Bulma got the Capsule Corporation and all it owns, Vegeta got half a million dollars worth of food, Goku got the other half, Bulla got half a million dollars, Trunks got VP at Capsule Corp and will take over after Bulma retires.

"Bulma you wanted me to come down?" Rex says after Bulma had in fact called for him.

"Yeah Rex I have some bad news," Bulma says sadly.

"The world is going to end?" Rex asks because it happened about every other year from what everyone else told him.

"No, you're going to High school," Bulma says.

"What's high school?" Rex asks even with his immense knowledge he had never studied Earth Customs.

"High School is a place where people your age go to learn what they need to go to college and get a job," Bulma says.

"Well okay I guess when do I start," Rex says making a mental note to study up on what high school is.

"September 28 at 7 a.m.," Bulma says looking at a calendar.

"Okay, was there any thing else?" Rex asks.

"Yeah, you need to go to the optometrist today," She says as Bulla walks into the room and kisses Rex on the cheek.

"Might I ask what for?" Rex asks sitting down while Bulla sits in his lap.

"We need to see what you have those glasses for and if you really need them to get you some contacts," Bulma says getting ready to fix lunch. "We're just going to go to the medical wing here at CC.,"

"Okay just yell for me when we'll go," Rex says scooping Bulla up in his arms and walking of to his room.

AT 3

"Rex time to go," Bulma screams toward the stairs that lead to Rex's room.

` "Kay I'm here" Rex says having teleported from his room to the front door of the housing quarters of CC.

"Don't do that," Bulma says after being scared to death by Rex.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, now let's get going. Take us to the medical wing," she says grabbing Rex's arm, but before she finished they were already there. "Okay now where Is Bill's office," She asks no one. "Oh here it is, Bill can you give Rex an eye exam?" she asks.

"Sure I can Mrs. Briefs," Bill says as he proceeds to give Rex the eye exam.

1 hour later

"Yes Mrs. Briefs Rex can have contacts, in fact do to his Iris-less eyes he'll need them, now for your contacts we'll need to know what color do you want your 'Irises' too be colored?" Bill asks.

"Black" Rex says.

"Okay we'll have them in a week," Bill says.

"Okay then bye," Bulma says, after she finishes Rex teleports them back.

_**Short chapter I know but I have no ideas for what else to do in this chapter next chapter High school.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I do apologize to anyone who was looking forward to me continuing this but due to no inspiration I have decided to quit **BUT** I am writing a new DBZ story! It's called... actually I don't know what it's called, but It will own! Maybe.


	7. I'm Back

Hey Guys, Zero Here, After a looooooooooooooooooooooong Break I've decided to come back, and I wanted to know, do you guys want me To continue this story? Work it into my new one? Or what? PM or Review your Answer!


End file.
